


Trust (Savor Each Sensation)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Doggy Style, It's literally just more porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Javert would be lying if he had said the noises weren’t a bit endearing."</p><p>Or, Valjean's IQ drops to zero when he has sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust (Savor Each Sensation)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinkmeme prompt: "Valjean's IQ drops to zero when he has sex." And I'm sorry, but Brick!Javert just had to top.

A terrible subtitled superhero movie, flat soda from the downstairs machine, and a handsome floppy-haired man with a talented mouth sucking your cock had to be the best way to spend a Friday night, at least in Javert’s humble opinion.  
  
“Jean,” he groaned as the naked man between his legs moaned into his cock, running his fingers along Javert’s inner thighs, “God, get the lube,”  
  
Valjean complied happily, pouring some of the liquid from the bedside table into Javert’s hand before tossing the bottle on the floor, missing the screen of the laptop, now rolling the credits, by millimeters.  Javert shifted so that Valjean could lay down, but the man remained on his knees, pulling Javert up into the same position as he let the taller man bend his head to toy with his nipples, giving each a kiss before sucking one into his mouth and nibbling at it.  
  
“J-Javert!”  Valjean moaned, stroking a hand down Javert’s arm as the man reached behind him and began to rub at Valjean’s hole with a slick finger, lifting his head up to smirk as his thick finger slid in easily to the second knuckle.   
  
“Oh, oh-more!”  Valjean fairly begged, hips thrusting forward into Javert’s belly as the man added a second finger, the familiar pleasant stretch adding to his desire.  His hand came to rest on Javert’s shoulder, tracing the sensitive skin right along his jaw as Valjean pulled the man up, softly kissing around his mouth as he murmured,  
  
“Will you-from behind?”  
  
As ineloquent as the phrasing was, the idea of Valjean on all fours before him, whining and wet as a needy animal nearly sent Javert over the edge.  He growled, moving to wrap his arms around Valjean as he pulled him into desperate kiss, giving the man’s plump lower lip a good bite before he pulled away to let Valjean position himself.  
  
Javert sat back on his heels, watching as Valjean bent forward on the bed, the angle leaving his ass shamelessly displayed, as well as the roundness of his balls as they hung heavily below.  
   
“God, Jean,” he growled, brain seemingly paralyzed by the sight before him.  He traced a line from the curve of the man’s ass down his cleft, gently tickling his balls and coming to grasp his cock for only a moment before withdrawing.  
  
“Please,” Valjean whined as he bucked forward, desperate for the contact to return, “Please, Javert,” he begged again as Javert simply stared down at him, shifting his weight from one knee to the other and causing his ass to shake.  
  
Javert could take no more.  He gripped Valjean’s hips with his big hands, thrusting forward and burying himself fully inside Valjean.  He groaned in satisfation, relishing the warmth and heat for a moment before he began to thrust.  
  
An odd choking moan from Valjean effectively stopped that.  
  
“Jean?”  he asked, reaching under to stroke the man’s cock and thrusting forward without thinking, “am I hurting you?”   
  
“Hnnnnnnng, _mpph_!”  Valjean groaned, “Muhuggggggh, ah, NO PLEEEEEESSSSSE!”  
  
It was all the encouragement Javert needed, and he thrust forward again, still gripping Valjean’s cock with one hand as he took advantage of the angle, pinching and groping the man’s ass as more bizarre sounds came forth,  
  
“Gahhhhhuh, Javert, _AGHHHH_!”  
  
“M-Moooore, oh, uh, unghhhh, GOD!”  
  
Javert would be lying if he had said the noises weren’t a bit endearing.  Perhaps irritating at first in their intensity and vagueness, but with the way the man was thrusting backwards and leaking precome, he seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly, and Javert smirked as he thought that _he_ was drawing these sounds forth.  
  
“Ready to come, Jean?” he growled, reaching forward to rub at the man’s nipples again, “Ready to feel me deep inside you while you come?”  
  
At that, Valjean snapped his head back and did indeed come as Javert noticed that his mouth was lolling open, tongue slightly hanging out of one corner of his mouth.  
  
“You, oh, yes!” he moaned thickly, gasping around his own tongue as he continued to thrust backwards, the heat of his come on Javert’s fingers and wonderful tightness of his body finally sending Javert over the edge as well.  
  
Javert rode out his orgasm relatively quietly, lingering slightly before pulling his softening cock free from Valjean.    
  
He had barely time to inspect the new redness he’d left on Valjean’s ass before the man turned and pushed him onto his back into a long kiss, arms coming to rest around Javert’s head.  
  
  
“That, oh God,” he panted, finally pulling back to lay his head on Javert’s chest, “Oh God.”  
  
  
Javert paused for a moment as he reached down to stroke the other man’s hair.  Sure, they’d never done it this way before, but how different could it be for Valjean?  Javert felt no difference fucking this way, thankfully (though the ability to reach and slap the ass before him between thrusts was a pleasant addition), so why was Valjean fairly dazed by doing it this way?  
  
Javert looked down at the man now sleeping peacefully atop him, and, cradling Valjean closer, couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.


End file.
